


Rendezvous

by pikachuch1mchar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU Where Chiaki is reAL, Fluff, Multi, Non-Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuch1mchar/pseuds/pikachuch1mchar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki, Hajime, and Komaeda sneak out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

Hajime huddled over a notebook. He stared down at the empty page.

Waiting...

Waiting...

“Goodnight Hajime, dont stay up too long,” came the cheerful sound of his parent. The sound of faint clicks followed soon after and the lights under his door disappeared, his room now being illuminated by a dim desk lamp. He gave himself some time to calm his nerves before locking his bedroom door and approaching his window. He slid it open and stepped outside, taking a brief moment to be thankful that he had a window that was close to the ground. He shut his window carefully and started walking away at a brisk pace.

~

 

Chiaki waited patiently for the light underneath her door to disappear. While she had waited for this before, it was never for something other than late night gaming. 

After a few minutes, the light finally disappeared. She opened her bedroom door, quietly stepping down the stairs. She walked to the living room, which was a place where she could safely view her parents’ bedroom. She waited until they turned off their own lights, signifying that they were done performing any pre-sleep rituals. She returned upstairs, to her bedroom, making sure the door was closed behind her. Chiaki wasted little time in taking clothing from her closet and tying it together. Once she was sure she had enough clothing to lower her to the ground safely, she opened her window and tossed the line of clothing out, only letting the last knot stay inside.

From the looks of it, the clothing rope would be long enough.  
The gamer stepped out of her window, shakily balancing on the thin outside sill. She closed the window. Of course it didnt close completely, but it was secure enough so the last knot was trapped inside. She climbed down, and upon reaching the ground, began to run.

~

Nagito was already at the designated meeting place, the local park. It wasnt much trouble getting out of his house, so naturally he was there first. He waited for a while until Hajime arrived, who was soon followed by Chiaki. They all exchanged small pecks with eachother before sitting down on a bench. 

They talked for a while before going back home, just catching up teasing eachother and the like. It was a calm date, but it was satisfying. What better way to spend time with the people you love, after all?


End file.
